Shadow: shota smut :D
by suki and shadow
Summary: Shadow: foursome of Piko, Vy2, Oliver and Len. I knew people liked smut more than fluff :D Suki: more is cumming Shadow: That's an awful pun don't ever do that on my story summaries again Suki: ' sorry


Len watched as Piko smirked at him seductivly over his shoulder.

"See something you like, faggot?" the albino asked, sneering. Len blushed slightly and turned away from him.

"Stop being such a haughty bitch." Vy2 scolded, sweeping into the room. Piko smirked again before turning back to his Iphone. "Len-kun, come with me a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Len muttered following Vy2 out of the room. "That bitch is getting on my last nerve."

"Same." Vy2 agreed "We need to teach him a lesson."

"Should we ask him for a fight?"

"I don't know - we'd probably kill the weak little turd."

"That's a bad thing?" Len joked

"Not the act itself just the outcome later on." Vy2 laughed

"If we beat the absolute shit out of him and he'll probably go back to Sega."

"Where should we do it?"

"Hmmm... we'll need somewhere where there aren't many people."

"My room? The boys' dormitries aren't that crowded - and most of the guys are round their girlfriends."

"Okay, now we need to get him in there..."

"I've heard this entire conversation - you know?" a famliar voice smirked "And let me tell you now - I'm not the apparent 'weak little turd' you think of me." suddenly both the boys were backhanded by the same hand.

"Piko!?" Len gasped. Piko smirked again, arms folded, and shifted his weight.

"God, Len; you're so shota. Are those tears in your eyes?"

Len quickly blinked away any evidence. Vy2 lashed out at Piko with his fist. Piko neatly stepsided before he kneed Vy2 smartly in the stomach. "You son of a whore."

"Yep, that's me." Piko sneered at the pink-haired older boy. Len quickly tried to kick Piko but Piko jumped over his leg and pushed his elbow into len's stomach. Len fell but wrapped his arms around the other boy so the he was trapped. Vy2 aimed a kick at Piko but Piko turned over so that the kick landed on len. Piko then punched Len in the face and kicked Vy2 into a wall. "Be grateful that you even had the opotunity to try and 'beat the absolute shit' out of me." Piko turned and started to walk away.

"This is war." Vy2 growled. Len grunted his argreement before his hand flashed out and grabbed Piko's ankle. Piko fell to the floor on his face. Piko smirked and rammed his foot into Len's face.

"Bad luck."

"For you." Vy2 smirked back, glomping Piko and pinning him to the ground. Piko's knee sprang up and hit Vy2 in the stomach. "Shit!"

"Lol." Piko smirked before he threw Vy2 off him. Vy2 grabbed Piko by the waist and heaved him into the air before dropping him. "Ow!" Piko cursed as he landed akwardly on one of his ankles and fell. Len then sat on Piko's back. "Baka! Get off me or I swear I'll -" Piko took a sharp intake of breath as Vy2 kicked his side.

"You'll what?" Vy2 smirked

"Call that a kick? Pfftt... you're pathetic." Piko jeered inbetween pants.

"Shut up!" Vy2 kicked harder. Piko faced twisted as he winced but he kept his smirk on.

"We won't stop until you beg us to." Len growled in Piko's ear.

"Try it." Piko sneered back. Len grabbed Piko's arm and twisted it, Piko bit back a cry that was tearing at his throat. Vy2 stepped on Piko's ubs tail harshly. "Ah-!"

"Breaking so soon?" Len jeered

"G-get the fuck off my tail."

"What's the magic word?" Vy2 asked stepping harder

"Fuck." Piko cursed starting to struggle

"The word?"

"Please get the holy fucking shit off my godforsaken tail, you goddamn whore!" Piko shouted. Vy2 pressed a little harder for a few seconds before he released him. Len relaxed his grip on Piko's arm but didn't let go. Piko panted heavily in the silence.

"So your tail's your weakspot then?" Vy2 smirked.

"Maybe you should step on it again if Piko won't answer." Len suggested evily when Piko retained a dignified silence.

"No." Piko growled, somewhat pitifully. Vy2 grabbed the tail and tugged at it. Piko squirmed a little and dug his fingers into the carpet.

"You guys are so brave. It took two of you to muster up the courage and strength to take me down. Well done." Piko smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Vy2 bit into the ubs and the next sound made all the boys freeze and blush; Piko mewled.

"W-what?" Len asked dropping Piko's arm.

"D-did you just make a sex noise?!" Vy2 shouted, blushing.

"I can hardly help it, can I!?" Piko shouted back, unthinkingly.

"So you did!" Vy2 gasped.

"Just get my fruckin' tail out of your mouth!" Piko shouted kicking Vy2 in the knee, jarring his already hurt ankle. Vy2 paused for a moment then, smiling sadistically, slid his tongue over the tail's smooth surface. "Ngh-!"

Len felt himself start to go hard and sneaked his hand up Piko's top, rubbing the albino's smooth, porsaline back. "G-get off!" Piko shouted shouting his face going red "Go fuck each other instead!"

"Beg for us to stop." Vy2 hissed sliding his hand up Piko's leggings. Len pulled Piko's top off.

"Hmn-!" Piko bit back as moan as Len pushed Piko over to rub the albino's nipples. "L-Len, stop that!" Piko growled trying to push him away. Vy2 started to take off Piko's legging so Piko kicked him hard in the stomach. "Stop!"

"But you're so damn cute." Vy2 giggled, wincing slightly. Len started to grind against Piko

"Don't you like it?" he asked, licking along Piko's neck.

"C-can I join?" Oliver asked, sliding out of his hiding place, already hard.

"Get the fuck out of here Oliver and call somebody to get these fuckin' perverts off me!" Piko shouted at the younger boy.

"Can I join?" Oliver asked Vy2 and Len.

"If you want to." Len shrugged "But I want first go."

"Nahu. I got first - I'm eldest." Vy2 argued pushing Len off.

"Off!" Piko ordered ramming the palm of his hand into Vy2's jaw. Vy2 responded to the blow by slapping Piko hard around the face before sticking his tongue into the albino's mouth.

"Hey, Oliver?" Len asked over Piko's muffled curses.

"Yeah?" Oliver repiled getting really turn on by Piko's venerability.

"I dare you to rim Piko."

"Challanage accepted." Oliver grinned tugging off Piko's leggings and sliding his tongue around Piko's tightness. Piko whimpered at the feeling so Vy2 kissed him harder. Len wrapped his tongue around Piko's tail and started to slid along it. Vy2 broke the kiss

"Pin him down." Vy2 whispered to the other two boys. Piko stuggled against the two other boys but was unable to break free. Vy2 pinned Piko's legs down with his legs and started to stroke Piko's length. "You've gone hard too." he observed, grinning down at the hateful look Piko was giving him.

"You're going to have hell to pay when Sega hears of this!" Piko shouted, angerily. Vy2 chuckled softly before he incerted a finger into Piko. "Ah-!" Piko gasped at the pain and flinched into Len's lap.

"Shhh... it's okay." len muttered stroking Piko's cheek.

"I-It hurts." Piko complained softly. Oliver pumped Piko's tail, trying to make the albino focus on something else. Vy2 incerted another finger.

"Ngh-!" Piko moaned again, biting his lip, tears entering his eyes.

"I can't wait much longer." Vy2 groaned, taking out the finger and placing his hard member inside Piko.

"You flilthy faggot! I'm going to smash open your- Ngh!" Piko collasped into Len as Vy2 fully entered Piko.

"Turn him round." Vy2 ordered. Oliver pushed Piko onto his stomach with some help from Len. Vy2 couldn't hold back anymore and started to thrust.

"Ngh-! Ngh-! Ngh-! Ngh-!" Piko moaned with each thrust. Len couldn't take it anymore a pushed his dick into Piko's mouth, loving how each moan felt. He started to thrust in time with Vy2 rapid pace. Oliver watched the boys and saw Piko's half in pain half in pleasure look. He couldn't help but want to join in; he grabbed Piko's cock in his mouth and started to thrust as well.

"Vy2, I'm going to-" Len started

"Me too!" Vy2 moaned. Vy2 erupted into Piko hitting the boy's prostate and felt his cum fill up the hole and start to leak out. Len came a few thrust's later filling Piko's mouth, Len smiled devishly and held Piko's nose forcing the albino to swallow everything before he let go just as Oliver came all over the floor.

"I want to fuck Piko's brains out now." Oliver pouted.

"Me first!"Len argued "It goes in order of age!"

"Why don't you both do it at the same time?" Vy2 suggested. Piko landed a foot squarly in Vy2's balls.

"Like fuck I'll let anything else happen!" Piko shouted, struggling up. Oliver couldn't help but admire how quickly Piko had got over being fucked. Len heaved Piko down again and took position at Piko's rear end. "L-Len-tan, you wouldn't do that to me, right?" Piko begged, putting on his most shota and cutely sad face. "Please?" Piko begged again. Len faltered for a second and Piko took the oportunity to punch him in the stomach. Len took a step back at the impact before he stepped on Piko's stomach. "Crap!" Piko cursed, clutching the said part of his body. Vy2 apeared and flipped Piko onto his stomach again.

"Go!" Vy2 ordered the two shotas. Oliver saluted before he position himself next to Len. Then, as one they entered Piko, hitting his prostate.

"Argghh-!" Piko gasped, sqeazing his glazed eyes shut, his face going a deeper shade of red. "P-please stop!" he begged earnestly and the other boys started to thrust.

"Never." Vy2 whispered, playing with Piko's nipples.

"Oliver, get out. I want Piko to myself." Len growled at the younger boy. Oliver got out, scared of Len, and ran behide Vy2. Len growled animalistically at Vy2 before he picked Piko up and slammed him into a wall. Len pushed Piko up before letting go so that Piko's entire body fell onto his cock.

"Ngh-" Piko cried out in pleasure as Len's cock hit his prostate hard.

"I'm getting a camera." Vy2 dashed from the room. Piko panted and buried his face into Len's neck, trying to hide his shame.

"I can't take anymore!" Piko shouted, struggling harder. "Stop, Len!"

"I'm going to fill you up harder than Vy2." Len promised, with a final thrust. Warm cum shot out and pounded into Piko. Piko writhed and bucked and struggled but suddenly went limp as he came too. The milky-white substance squirted onto Len's and Piko's chests and into Piko's face. Piko glared at Len, his face bright red. Len grinned evily and licked some of the liquid off Piko's nose.

"Mmmm..." Len moaned

"You're sick." Piko sneered.

"You're naked." Oliver smirked. Piko went even more red and started to hiss and spit out more angery words.

"Argh. I missed it." Vy2 moaned holding the camera.

"That's it! I'm going back to Sega!" Piko hissed trying to get off Len's dick. "Get out of me!"


End file.
